Historically, flexible bulk containers have been used for receiving, storing, transporting and discharging flowable materials of all types. The containers are typically constructed from a woven fabric in a square or vertically rectangular shape with lift straps attached to each of the uppermost corners of the square or rectangle. Flexible liners are inserted into the containers to prevent leakage from the containers of flowable materials having very fine particles, to prevent the interior surface of the containers from contacting the flowable materials to allow reuse of the containers with a variety of flowable materials without contamination from a prior use, to prevent contamination of the flowable materials by elements external to the container, and to prolong the life of the containers.
Although square in shape when empty, upon filling, the flexible containers assume a more rounded shape. In many instances the filled containers are stored and transported about on square wooden pallets. The round shape results in wasted storage space and, in some instances, possible damage to portions of the filled containers which extend beyond the support surfaces of the square pallets.
In an attempt to overcome the foregoing problems, bridge panels have historically been attached to the interior of the containers to achieve a less rounded configuration when the containers are filled. The bridge panels are typically the same height but smaller in width than the side panels forming the perimeter wall of a container. Opposed edges of the bridge panel are attached vertically to adjacent side panels of the container with the corner seam connecting the adjacent side panels located between the vertical attachment points of the bridge panel, to thereby define a triangular shaped area between the bridge panel and the corner seam connecting the adjacent side panels to which the bridge panel is attached.
Such configuration has historically caused construction problems requiring the handling of multiple panels while attaching the interior bridge panels, and the flowable materials often leak through the stitch holes where the bridge panels are attached to the side panels. To allow the material to flow into the triangular shaped corners of the container, holes have to be cut in the panels, resulting in wasted fabric. Furthermore, liners can not be used in bridge panel containers.